Your Love Is My Drug (Song)
"Your Love Is My Drug" (styled as Your L♥ve Is My Drug)' is a song by American recording artist and songwriter Kesha, from her debut album, ''Animal. It was released as the album's third single on May 14, 2010. The song was written by Kesha, Pebe Sebert, with Ammo, who co-produced the song with Dr. Luke and Benny Blanco. "Your Love Is My Drug"'s initial writing took place during a plane ride. Kesha stated the song had a carefree message and was not meant to be taken too seriously. The song's inspiration came from Kesha and her ex-boyfriend; it is about their psychotic relationship with their love for one another being compared to a drug. According to Kesha, the song sounds happy but also contains a dark undertone, an obsession for someone and is about being heartbroken.' Critical reception of the song has been generally positive. Critics complimented the hook but had mixed reactions with the chorus. Some praised Kesha for knowing her way around a strong pop chorus, while others called it predictable and dull. Prior to the release of ''Animal, the song charted in the United States, the United Kingdom, and Canada. After being released as a single the song reached the top five in Australia and the United States, as well as reaching the top ten in Canada. It has gone on to sell over three million copies in the US alone. Kesha performed the song alongside "Tik Tok" on the thirty-fifth season of Saturday Night Live where she was covered in glow in the dark tribal-like make-up. In the music video, Kesha is portrayed in the desert while being chased around by her love interest. The main idea behind the video is being so in love with someone that you lose your head, comparable to love being a drug. The video features a digital animation aspect which was inspired by The Beatles' Yellow Submarine. Writing and Inspiration "Your Love Is My Drug" was written by Kesha, alongside her mother Pebe Sebert and Joshua Coleman. The song was produced by Dr. Luke, Benny Blanco and Ammo. In an interview with MTV, Kesha stated the song was "written on an airplane, in like 10 minutes" and that the song had a carefree message; it is "stupid and fun" and not to be taken too seriously. When asked about the final line of the song ("I like your beard") and where it came from, Kesha explained, "I've always been into bearded dudes. Hello, I'm from Nashville, I'm into hillbillies... the redneck look is hot right now, and that's great for me. I'm over dudes trying to look like they're in boy bands." Kesha later elaborated explaining the song's inspiration, "It’s about me and my ex-boyfriend, and our tumultuous, psychotic relationship. We’d act weird, like drug addicts with each other, calling and seeing each other all the time. I was in love at the time, and (the song) sounds pretty happy, but it’s a little bit of a dark song. You’re so obsessed with somebody you start acting like a weirdo. … I write about falling in love, being in love, breaking up because he’s a loser, being heartbroken. I not only sing about getting rowdy, but love." Composition *I Don't Know When Critical Reception *I Don't Know How Chart Performance *Someday I'll Be Music Video The music video for the song was directed by Honey and it was shot on April 6 and April 7, 2010, in the Lancaster, California desert. It premiered on Vevo at 12:01 a.m. on May 13, 2010. Kesha described the concept behind the video in an interview with MTV, stating, "I wanted it to be like a psychedelic trip of the mind, comparable with being so disgustingly in love with someone that you lose your head." She chose to also incorporate an animal aspect to the video explaining that she was "a huge animal lover". Kesha elaborated on the experience, "I also ride an elephant — no big deal! — and, um, I dance around a cave with black-light body paint and a python. I was in a cave, in the desert, and it was really fun." When asked about the inspiration for the video, she said "This video was inspired by the Beatles' Yellow Submarine movie, the animation aspect. There's a little bit of that in there too". Her love interest in the clip was portrayed by Marc-Edouard Leon, a member of the directing team Skinny. The video begins with Kesha waking up next to her love interest; she then proceeds to run away while being chased by the man. Kesha walks through the desert while split scenes of her are shown where she is riding an elephant and wearing a tiger mask while crawling around in the sand. They are later seen on a boat singing and pretending to row while digitally animated water is added. It then cuts to a scene of all animation in which Kesha is portrayed as a mermaid. The mermaid and the man share a kiss; the video then jumps to a scene on a rocky hillside with Kesha walking around the sand with the man standing above on a rock. The video then cuts to another scene where Kesha is covered in glow in the dark body paint while dancing around in a cave with a python around her neck. The video ends with Kesha and her lover sitting around a campfire while still in the desert. James Montgomery from MTV said that "Your Love Is My Drug" was a "supremely catchy pop tune" and that the video was "the perfectly blissed-out accompaniment." Montgomery chided the video for "not making much sense" but noted "that hardly matters" as "Kesha has stumbled on a perfect formula for pop success: Don't think too big, or too much. Sometimes an elephant ride is just an elephant ride". His conclusion of the video and of Kesha herself was, "It's a lot harder than you'd think to make something seem this effortless. Like I said, you can accuse Kesha of many things — but don't ever say she's not smart." Lyrics Maybe I need some rehab Or maybe just need some sleep I got a sick obsession I'm seeing it in my dreams I'm lookin down every alley I'm making those desperate calls I'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the wall What you got boy, is hard to find I think about it all the time I'm all strung out my heart is fried I just cant get you off my mind! Because your love your love your love is my drug Your love your love your love (I said) Your love your love your love is my drug Your love your love your love Won't listen to any advice Momma's telling me I should think twice But look into my own devices, I'm addicted it's a crisis My friends think I've gone crazy My judgments gettin' kinda hazy My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head What you got boy, is hard to find I think about it all the time I'm all strung out my heart is fried I just cant get you off my mind! Because your love your love your love is my drug Your love your love your love (I said) Your love your love your love is my drug Your love your love your love I don't care what people say The rush is worth the price I pay I get so high when you're with me But crash and crave you when you leave Hey, so I got a question Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement? Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum Is my love your drug? Your drug? Huh, your drug? Huh, your drug? Is my love your drug? Because your love your love your love is my drug Your love your love your love (I said) Your love your love your love is my drug Your love your love your love Because your love your love your love is my drug Your love your love your love (I said) Your love your love your love is my drug Your love your love your love Hey, hey, so *giggles* You love, your love, your love, your love, is my drug "I like your beard" Live Performances *Watch And You'll See Track Listings Category:Songs written by Ke$ha Category:Animal songs Category:Animal singles Category:Songs written by Pebe Serbert Category:I Am The Dance Commander + I Command You To Dance: The Remix Album Songs Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music Videos